All the Time in the World
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Heavenly Fire. Immortality. Clary can't touch her boyfriend without burning herself. Will Jace survive the fire burning within? Alec wants to grow old with his ex-boyfriend. Well Magnus be willing to give up his powers? For Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest. Review please..ONE SHOT


**This is an entry for Holly-Mae Clarissa's TMI contest.**

**Author: iWant9Lives2Live **

**Summary: Heavenly Fire. Immortality. Clary can't touch her boyfriend without burning herself. Will Jace survive the fire burning within? Alec wants to grow old with his ex-boyfriend. Well Magnus be willing to give up his powers?**  
**Pairing(s): Clace (Jace/Clary) & Malec (Alec/Magnus)**  
**Time Frame: After City of Lost Souls**

**_Clary_**

He burned me. It may have been just a slight sting to my hand, but it felt as though my heart was ripped out and scorched. We have survived through so much. I saved him from death. He saved me from myself. We saved each other from Sebastian/Jonathan at one point or another. Now one of us needs to figure this out.

Everytime things seem to be going right, something goes wrong. We start to fall in love and we find out we're related. We're told we're not related and Sebastian takes him away. He finds a way to break Sebastian's spell only to fall under it again. Now that there was nothing to hold us back, his skin feels like it's on fire.

I went down the hall to the infirmary to see Jace. I sat on the side of his bed. He was awake, waiting for my daily visits. There was always a strong yearning to reach out and clasp his hand whenever I saw him. "Hello, Clarissa." His voice was weak and there was sweat doing down his face, matting his golden locks to his forehead.

"Are you okay? You look and sound sick."

"I'm fine, but it feels like this Heavenly Fire thing is really getting to me." I rested my hand on his lap that was covered by his blanket.

"I thought the Fire doesn't really effect you," I said, pensive. "Doesn't it just burn whoever touches you?"

"That's what I thought, but it feels really different today."

I thought some more before saying, "I'm going to call Magnus and get him to check on you."

"Oh, please, he doesn't want to come check on me. He hates me. And he broke up with Alec. He's not going to do him anymore favors like helping to heal his parabatai." I rolled my eyes at the oblivious shadowhunter in front of me.

"Just because they broke up, doesn't mean they stopped loving each other," I said slowly in a hushed tone, hoping Jace would understand and wishing that Alec wouldn't walk in. The only time he leaves his bedroom is to bring Jace something or to go out, hunting for demons. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and called Magnus. He seemed very hesitant at first, but eventually agreed.

_**Alec **_

I crawled out of my bed and pulled a black sweatshirt over my head. Last night was another night of crying myself to sleep.

Figures, I get over Jace after being infatuated with him for seven years and now the only guy I have ever truly been in love with, hates me. I went into the kitchen, got a glass of water and went to see Jace in the infirmary. He looked sickly. Clary looked like all she wanted to do was grab his hand. The feeling of jealousy I usually got from looking at the two didn't come. "Are you feeling jealous like always?" I heard a bitter voice say from behind me. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I slowly turn around to come face to face with gold-green cat eyes. "M-Magnus, what are you d-doing here?"

"Clary asked me to check on the blonde dumbass." I just nodded and sat the glass next to Jace.

I turned back to Magnus and said, "I don't feel jealousy when I look at them. The only thing I feel anymore is heartbreak whenever I think of you."

Ignoring what his reaction might be, I walked to the other side of the room to observe. Clary stepped back when Magnus asked her to and she stood by my side. "You still love him, don't you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I tried to find a way for us to love each other and live as any normal couple could. Of course, I love him, but he obviously doesn't love me if he doesn't want us to grow old together."

"Maybe he's just scared he won't be able to protect you anymore. If he gives up his immortality, then his powers most likely go with it. If he doesn't have his powers, he can't heal you if you get seriously injured. He loves you, Alec. Just try talking to him." I swallowed the thickness in my throat before Magnus waved us over.

"I have some bad news," he started, looking straight at Clary. "The fire isn't just burning those around him. It's burning him from the inside out. He'll die if we don't find a way to fix this."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. I awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you weren't gay, I'd kick your ass for touching her," Jace murmured.

"Jace, go to sleep. You need to rest," Magnus told him.

"I love you, Jace," Clary whispered.

"I love you, too, Clarissa," he said with a soft smile before passing out against his pillow. More tears fell down her face before she clearly couldn't take it anymore. I watched as she left the infirmary, expecting her to take a right towards her room but instead, she took a left and I knew right away she was going to Jace's room, probably to curl up and cry on his bed until she falls asleep.

"I should probably go now," said Magnus. "I don't want to over stay my welcome." A tear reluctantly escaped my eye and tickled my cheek as it fell.

When he was halfway out the door, I shouted, "Magnus!" He stopped dead in his tracks and I ran up to him, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "When I look at Jace and Clary, all I th-think about is that I don't w-want to lose you. You m-mean so much to me. P-please, don't leave me. I know I made a mistake. I sh-should have gone to you and asked if you even wanted to give up your powers for me, when I'm so obviously not worth it." He looked at me with what I could only assume was regret. "You are the only I have ever truly l-loved."

He grasped my hands and pulled me closer until our lips were connected. "I love you, too. I have been alive for over 800 years and I have never loved anyone like I love you. If I can find a way for us to grow old together, I'll do it. But it has to be after I find a way to help Jace. If I do it before I find a cure for Blondie, then I might lose my powers and then I won't be able to save him." He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me again. "I really love you, Alexander." I kissed him one last time before he said he had a client waiting for him.

_**Clary**_

I sat on Jace's bed looking through the countless shadowhunter books that were lining his walls. There were footsteps near the door. I looked to see that it was Alec. "Hey, how did things go with Magnus?" I asked him.

"Good. We got back together." I smiled encouragingly. I always loved Alec and Magnus as a couple. They balance each other out. "What are you looking for?"

"A way to get rid of the Fire. Do you think it would be a potion?"

"I don't know. Magnus is trying his hardest."

"I know. Wait, what if I can create a rune?"

"You really think you can do that? You can't even touch him."

"I don't need to touch him," I explained. "Only the stele needs to." I shot up from the bed and walked as fast as I could to the infirmary. I slipped my stele out of my pocket and sat next to Jace. His golden orbs were staring into my emerald ones. I could see his vulnerability which I was not used to seeing.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I think I found a way to fix this. I'm going to create a rune."

He nodded weakly. I could see it in his eyes that he was trusting me with his life. "Clary, wait!" I heard Alec call from the doorway. "What if it kills him?!"

"He's dying anyway, Alec. If I do this, there's a 50/50 shot that it'll work." Tears were streaming rapidly down my face. "I love you," I said quietly so only Jace could hear. I held the stele over his heart and closed my eyes. I felt my hand move of its own accord across my boyfriend's bare chest. Once I was done, I opened my eyes to see I had drew a pattern of overlapping x's. Alec stood on the other side of his bed with tears flowing down his cheeks. I know he's over Jace, but he's still his brother. Hesitantly, I reached a hand out and rested it gently on his arm. It didn't burn like it did before. Now it just felt like he had a fever. Jace's eyes fluttered open. His normal color was returning now. I felt his skin cool under my touch. "Jace?"

"Clary," he gasped, sitting up. "Is-is it gone? Clary, is the Heavenly Fire gone?" I just nodded with a grin spreading across my face. He pulled me up onto the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"Okay, I think I'm going to leave you two alone. Good to have you back Jace." Jace smiled at him and captured my lips with his. Alec left awkwardly and shut the door behind him.

"I love you, Jace. Never scare me like that again," I said with a stern expression on my face.

"I love you, too, Clarissa." I grinned and kissed him again.

_**Alec **_

After seeing that Jace was going to be okay and he had Clary by his side, I decided that I would go visit Magnus. I made a quick stop to pick something up, and went to his apartment. He opened the door and greeted me with a hungry kiss. "Clary called and told me what happened. You must be relieved."

"Yeah, he's like my brother."

"Well, now we can talk about our future." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me to his sofa.

"Did you find a spell or anything?"

"No, I came up short. I have hundreds of spell books and warlock history books, but I came up with nothing." He looked discouraged. He really wanted to do this for us.

"I found something." His head snapped up so quick I was worried he was going to break his neck. "There was a paper wedged into the pages of a shadowhunter fairy tale book that was passed down in my family. I think one of my ancestors wrote it before you were even born." I pulled the old, torn page out of my pocket and showed to him. It was written in two different styles of handwriting. I assume one was my ancestor and the other was her husband. "It talks about Helena Lightwood and Lars Bane. They had children before they fell in love with each other. They never had kids together though." It was written in a fairy tale style where it started with "Once upon a time" and ended with "happily ever after."

When Magnus read the part about marriage, he looked at me. I was now on one knee in front of him.

"I know it says that marriage can take your immortality away, but I've been thinking about this for awhile. I am not just doing this for your mortality. I am doing this because I love you and I can't live without you. Magnus, will you marry me?" I could see tears glistening in his eyes before he tackled me to the ground, claiming my lips as his. I pulled away, breathless and asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," he whispered. I slipped the ring with the sapphire onto his finger. My hand snaked around his neck, bringing his lips to mine.

While planning, we decided to wait a year so we would both technically be nineteen. We had a traditional shadowhunter wedding. We both wore gold tuxedos and exchanged runes. Besides the Love/Commitment runes everyone exchanges, I traced a mortality rune Clary created for the event. He drew the loyalty rune on me. When I tried to argue that I don't need a rune to be loyal to him, he protested and said that with my muscles and my blue eyes, someone is going to try to steal me away. We exchanged our vows and sealed it with a powerful kiss. While researching warlock mortality, we found out that Magnus still gets to keep his powers. As we were at the reception, we danced and said goodbye before Magnus conjured up a portal to Italy for us. He's all mine and now we have all the time in the world to be together.

_**Clary**_

It's a year after Alec and Magnus got married. In the first six months of their marriage, they adopted a little shadowhunter boy and named him Maxwell Lars Bane. Six months later, they adopted a little shadowhunter girl who they named Helena Isabelle Lightwood.

Now I was in Central Park with Jace, fighting demons. He made a fantastic recovery since the Heavenly Fire left his body. I drove a seraph blade through the last demon and watched as it was transported back to its realm. When I turned around, I saw Jace on one knee, showing me a beautiful diamond ring. Before he could even say anything,I was laying on top of him on the ground, kissing all over his face. "Isn't it traditional to give a girl your family ring?" I asked with a smirk. He stood us both up so he was looking down at me after he put the beautiful diamond on my finger.

"Well, you grew up in a mundane world and I want a shadowhunter wedding. So I decided that we can have a mundane/shadowhunter wedding with a mundane engagement ring. You can have a dress that has gold and white in it if you want. I want it to be the wedding you always dreamed about." I smiled and went up on my tippy toes to give him a long, lingering kiss.

A year later, we were married. My mom made me wait until I was eighteen. We exchanged the Love/Commitment runes. When I traced the loyalty rune, Jace rolled his eyes. Even though I love him, I still feel insecure when I see him around other girls. He etched the safety rune into my skin. His explanation was that he wants me to be careful with our marriage and myself. He doesn't want me to be as risky anymore because he doesn't want to lose me. A year into our marriage, I gave birth to twins. Apparently, twins run in Jace's family. It was one boy and one girl. We named the boy Christopher Alexander Lightwood and the girl is Celine Jocelyn Lightwood. This is my family whom I have all the time in the world to spend with.

_**I hope this does okay in the contest and I hope you all liked it. I am working on Mr. Wayland but I have moved onto college campus but my Wi-Fi isn't working. I am typing this on my phone and sadly I have Mr. Wayland saved on my laptop but I am trying to fix this problem.**_

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! !**_


End file.
